The Golden Tattoo
by Demetriobessed12
Summary: The end of Last Sacrifice what would happen if Sydney had to watch over the gang? I hope it would go like this hope y'all like it


The Golden Tattoo

Prologue

My name is Sydney you might have heard about me from the _vampire academy _ novels but those are lies well some of it is lies in the last book you realize that I should be free not have to worry about the officials coming after me well that's not really true when I left they told me that I will be a v-alchemist which means I will be living at their court viewing there laws and how their new queen is working out and make sure that Jillian Dragomir doesn't run away or get hurt I am to keep an eye on Rose Hathaway who is getting married to Dimitri Beilkov pretty soon which is never heard of in guardians.

Chapter 1

I awoke feeling horrible today was the day of my departure to the moroi royal court in Pennsylvania I wasn't happy about doing anything with vampires but you never say no to your superiors it was one of the many alchemist rules. On the plane I took a deep breath and calmed myself I was being stupid I mean this was rose and Lissa and Dimitri just breath it's not that bad. When I landed I saw one person with Dimitri. Adrian Ivashov was standing outside the car with a cigarette in his mouth and a beer in his hand same old Adrian I stared at him in wonder how could Adrian and Dimitri be together in the same car at the same time attacking like they were best friends when his ex-girlfriend is getting married to him.

"Hey Sydney how is it going you look beat" Adrian said his smile turning more wide. I just looked at him and got in the car. "Hey Dimitri you look great how are you" I said actually meaning it. "I'm wonderful just great I'm glad you're here rose was freaking out for weeks wondering how we would have the wedding and watch our charges at the same time but know that you're here it will work out great." When Dimitri said this Adrian smile wavered he suddenly looked like I s him to look heartbroken." Glad to be of assistance always there to help how is Jill and Lissa doing with all the new stuff Jill being Lissa's sister and Lissa being queen that can't be easy can it". "No its not and something that you need to know first before you get there". He stopped the car and him and Adrian looked at me and when Dimitri said his next words I felt my mouth drop." Jill died from drowning she tried to kill herself and Lissa saved her so she's know bonded to her and Rose doesn't like it she says that if she really wants to die then she'll die I of course agree but no one listens to us so you'll have to keep an eye on her the most I have no idea why she wanted to kill herself so just keep an eye on her." We then drove in silence not wanting to say anything just wanting to get there. When we got there it was the middle of the vampire "night" so I was able to go to my new room and relax I was now surrounded by evil creatures of the night I needed to be smart and relaxed I knew rose would protect me but I was still scared.

"Miss Sage you are wanted in the throne room please follow me

". A man named Mikhail told me I put my shows on and followed him out the door. When I got there I found that the throne room was just a fancy sitting room with a throne were Vasilisa know sat when she saw me she smiled I knew I had to bow so that's what I did she just laughed." Oh Sydney rose told me you would be nervous but you should know that you don't have to bow for me I just wanted to thank you for being here". I smiled when I saw rose hanging out watchful in the background she smiled back at me and showed me her hand there was a tiny glistening ring on her finger her smile showed she was actually happy I knew she was happy she had everything she wanted right in front of her she had Dimitri and she was Lissa's guardian she has to be happy but Lissa looked like she was going to be sick I didn't get it. "Jill went partying last night". She sighed. "Adrian is such a bad influence". Rose rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows that Liss so Sydney how it is going you looks tired are they being mean to you." She smiled I wondered if Adrian and Jill were dating that would explain her partying." Are Jill and Adrian together just asking"?

I asked hoping I wasn't intruding on private matters." Yes unforutanley Jill is crazy about him not the best person for her to be with but it makes him very happy dating her". Well that's just crazy I knew that they liked each other but didn't know it was that serious that they did. "Well Sydney you will be helping rose with wedding plans for a little bit then at 6:00 you will be coming to do dinner with me, rose, Dimitri, and Christian to announce rose and Dimitri's engagement and to introduce you to everyone else be aware that not everyone will be happy about an alchemist being here so don't expect a party on any news that I have to say." I stared at her she actually sounded like a queen if I closed my eyes I swear I could see my boss instead of her but that's ok I like her and Rose." Yes ma'am". Rose stepped up and a guardian stepped in her place at the same time. She smiled and led me to the door when we were out of the building her smile stopped and she suddenly looked sad this isn't what she's supposed to look like she's got everything. She led me to what I thought to be a tailor but turned out to be Adrian's house at court she took a deep breath and knocked on the door a few minutes later Adrian answered the door." Hey little dhampir what do you want know come to ask if I want to be Beilkov's Best Man the answer is no he went to close the door and Rose put her foot in the way " Look I know your still mad but I need your help." I looked past Adrian and saw a Jill in his bed staring at the door holding a blanket to her chest "well you're obviously having fun Adrian." I said he just smiled and shrugged.

" What do you want little dhampir if you need my help and don't give me the disapproving look she was begging for it like someone else we know remember that before you got arrested I sure do." Jill then got up crossed the room and put her clothes on she walked to the couch and turned the TV. On. "Please Adrian help, you know what I need help with Dimka won't let me go and we need to see his family before they leave just use compulsion to convince him to go see his family." She said pleading with he clearly enjoyed to see her grovel "why me little dhampir you have Lissa why won't she help because she's too busy being queen it's really your fault." She just looked at him she looked she looked like she was going to cry I wanted to know why she wanted Dimitri to see his family and why were they here did she mean here at court or here in Pennsylvania " fine where is the woman stealer lead me there." She lead him to a court yard filled with birds and butterflies Dimitri looked up and smiled "hey Roza what are you doing here". Adrian looked at him calmly in the eyes "you're going to go see your family at their hotel you're going to do what Rose says and don't question her". Rose sighed and they walked off I had to run to catch up to them "why are we going to Dimitri's family what's going on." I demanded I didn't want to see these people I was afraid of them. "We have to tell them that Dimitri isn't stirgoi anymore and he doesn't want to see them and there here because of victoria Dimka's little sister she was being held for telling a human about us". She walked straight into the hotel I was held at 4 months ago and went to the same room and opened it with a key that she was probably issued a long time ago and walked in " good morning I have a present for you I think you will really enjoy it".

The Beilkov's stepped forward and shock filled all of their faces. " Dimka is that you are you really truly alive b-but Rose said you died in the attack that you were stirgoi she said she was going to kill you I mean you can't be here". Victoria said. Her voice shaking nervously. Rose smiled and motioned for all of them forward I knew what she was going to show them, his eyes which I noticed were a dark chocolate color and every time he looked at rose had a heat which seems to melt his eyes into puddles. "I promise I am no longer that evil creature I won't hurt any of you your my family". Suddenly Rose grabbed her stomach like she was going to hurl and Dimitri's eyes turned sad as he watched her hurl. What weren't they telling me? Was Rose pregnant? And if so it couldn't be Dimitri's baby it was common knowledge Dhampirs and other Dhampirs couldn't have babies it was only subjected to moroi and humans or moroi and other Dhampirs. Everyone knew that but could are knowledge have been wrong did Dimitri and Rose find out that the hard way. She came back and shot me a warning look that said_ don't say anything I will tell you later_. She went back to Dimitri's family my watchful self-made me look around the room to see who all was there and what I saw shocked me. There in the corner of the room trying to stay out of sight was a stirgoi looking like he wanted to eat one of them but was known looking at Dimitri with wonder. I hit Dimitri wondering why he hadn't done anything. He looked over "what Sydney what's wrong". I couldn't say anything I just pointed over at the corner but the stirgoi was gone I whipped my head around trying to find the blonde guy that regarded rose with such disgust and Dimitri with such wonder. "There was a stirgoi over there he was blonde about 5'10 and he looked like he hated you rose." Her face went rigid with shock and she looked to Dimitri with a frozen expression "He created me and Rose killed him". He said without any emotion his family looked at me like I was crazy. We rode back to court a few hours later not knowing what was going on why was I seeing dead stirgoi and what was going on with Rose she still hasn't told me what was happening. When we got there I had time to go get dressed brush my hair and do my makeup before heading off to the dinner that I was commanded to go to by Vasilisa. Before I stepped inside I saw Rose standing off to the side with one hand on her stomach and the other on her mouth I stormed up to her I needed to know what was happening and she had to tell me. "okay Rose what the hell is going on with you your sick you have kind of gotten fat are you pregnant or what you have to tell me I won't take it anymore." She just looked at me. "okay so here's the deal me and Dimitri when we got back to court about a few weeks ago we had fun yeah not going into detail well I found out that I was pregnant and at first I thought it was Adrian's but thinking about it we haven't been together for a long time so we took a DNA test." She looked down like she was ashamed and couldn't look me in the eyes. "And it turned out it was Dimitri's….. When he was a stirgoi so there trying to get me to terminate the pregnancy but I just can't so Dimitri sided with me and I guess it will be I don't even know". She looked over at me and smiled. "You can't say anything to anybody I'll be a disgrace so please not even Lissa she can't know at all." We walked into the party and I gasped in surprise there was so many people here. Vasilisa came through regally looking like a real queen her gold hair was in a bun and the crown that was made for her was sitting on her head everyone raised when she came in and one of her servants came out and said. "Her royal majesty queen Vasilisa rhea Dragomir first of her name is here". Everyone bowed and stayed standing looking toward her. "You may sit". She said with a smile she herself sat in a chair that was defiantly just for her.

Everyone if I could have your attention I have an announcement to make our very own Rosemarie Hathaway will soon be a Mrs. Beilkov Rose is getting married to Dimitri in 3 weeks." Lissa said with exciment her eyes glowing with every word. "and we have a guest here at Court her name is Sydney she is a v-alchemist a very special kind of alchemist that deals in protecting officials it is only subjected to people who have helped us in any way, shape, or form and Sydney has done so when she helped Rose escape death when she was blamed for the murder of the late Queen Tatiana Ivashov may she rest in peace so I understand that you may not like her being her she can't really help it she has to do as she's told I trust of you will be considerate and kind to her as she tries to adjust." Basically be nice to me or else. Nice Lissa she was scary know what happened to the nice girl with a halo of warmth. I walked back from the party freezing why was it so cold tonight I should have grabbed a wrap or jacket before I left my room I suddenly heard a slight shift in the breeze, I froze and carefully looked over expecting to find red eyes staring down at me well I kind of did I saw the _same_ pair of red ringed pupils staring back at me with the same look. Why was I seeing this he was dead not only dead Rose killed him and he shouldn't be looking back at me? Suddenly I had the strange urge to kill so one and I felt me feet walking without me asking them to I looked around and I was going toward the guardian building I didn't know who I was going after when I looked to my right I still saw that red ringed pale face and me feet still walked without me wanting to I suddenly grabbed a branch broke it in half and walked to room 209 with the name Roza and Dimka on the door I tried to stop and reason with myself and I looked over and noticed the same person and then I couldn't control myself I rushed into the room with the branch swing wildly in my hands and noticed Rose sitting in the corner and realized what the ghost wanted, for me to avenge his death for me to kill Rose.

I couldn't stop it was just happening and wouldn't stop Rose looked at me and kicked into guardian mode she swung yelling at me to stop the branch made contact with the wall and the ghost and I suddenly stopped and blinked "oh my god Rose I am so sorry I don't know what happened it just came over me and I don't know what happened it was him that ghost of the stirgoi that turned Dimitri and he just stood there looking at me." Her face showed fear true genuine fear. " Sydney when you came in you had red ringed pupils and chalky white skin like a stirgoi and know you look like well you what happened we need to get you to someone that can help I know Sonya we will take you to Sonya Karp she might know what is going on." She started running around the room picking things up and shoving them in her bag suddenly the door flew open and in walked Dimitri smiling as soon as he saw me and rose he froze "what is going on why are you here Sydney is everything okay." He looked really worried but he had to be careful with his words. "Sydney is seeing ghosts of dead stirgoi actually only one you remember something about that right". She looked at him knowingly and he gasped. " in Siberia a girl told me that there was an explanation to seeing ghosts and they can make you do things that you normally wouldn't do like try to kill Rose you're turning into a moroi you're not fully human".

Chapter 2

"You guys are crazy of course I'm human I mean if I wasn't you would know my dad would know hell I would know I mean I never like blood I shied away from it I don't have fangs and I hate vampires so how could I be a vampire that is not right maybe I'm crazy I don't know ". But I knew I wasn't crazy and I knew rose couldn't lie to me I was her friend so why would she lie I suddenly turned on my heal and left the room with Rose yelling to put the branch down before I left. I went into my room and knew that I couldn't sleep not know not ever but I felt sleep come over me suddenly I felt a tug on my sleep self and I was then in a parlor looking at my feet I saw I was in what I called hooker boots they went up to my thigh and had a stiletto heel I was also wearing the shortest skirt imaginable and a halter top that showed off my belly button. What in the world who dressed me I looked over and saw Adrian looking at me smirking with his usual grin. Great I was in one of Adrian's spirit dreams that's just wonderful. "hello Adrian did you dress me?" he laughed his charming wonderful laugh I loved his laugh so much but I could never tell him that especially know that him and Jill are together. "Of course I dressed you Syd you wouldn't dress yourself like that would you I sure hope so". He said his smile never leaving. " okay Adrian so you and Jill are dating and you are a bad influence and Rose and Dimitri are getting married you don't like that um oh Lissa is actually acting like the worst Queen ever anything I'm missing". He looked shocked like he didn't believe I just said what I said slowly he shook his head "no you got it all I don't know why Lissa is acting that way but whatever I don't care she's getting me a job at the academy and Rose to she's going to be a combat teacher there because her and the woman stealer can't be working together when they get married he's moving to Montana with her because Christian is because he has moroi combat classes so things are happening the way Rose wants but she wants to be with Lissa so that's not working but she's happy she just seems like she's sick all the time but that's not why I'm here I'm here because I am going to compel you to do something for me." Wait what I had to leave I had to get at of the looking around I saw there were no exits they all had just flat walls I was stuck. Adrian came up to looking at me calmly " you're going to love me going to tell Jill that it is over between me and her and you're going to do this as soon as you wake up we are going to date got it". I nodded it was a good idea but he had to know he wasn't compelling me he wasn't really trying enough I surely wasn't going to say anything.

I awoke and knew what I had to do I went looking for Jill were was here room I looked outside and saw that it was still dark outside she was still awake that's good it was bad enough that I had to tell her that things with Adrian were over but if I had to wake her up and tell her. I knocked on her door and breathed a sigh of relief she opened the door a moment later with a shocked expression on her face "Sydney what are you doing here it's late for you". She looked like she thought something was wrong I hope she didn't know about Rose. "Well Adrian sent me over here to tell you something and you probably won't like it." She suddenly looked sad and I realized she knew what I was going to tell her I regretted having to tell her "Adrian said it's over I'm sorry Jill I know you really liked him I don't know why he did this he told me in a dream about it you know a spirit dream sorry". I turned and walked down the hall and heard her cry as she shut the door I had to tell Rose what was happening if not know then later because I didn't want to get in trouble for hurting her. After that I went straight to Adrian's room I needed answers now. He was waiting for me outside his place when he saw me coming he smiled and jogged the short distance to me grabbed me and spun me around I couldn't help but laughing this had to be a dream I mean I can't have a boyfriend this so surreal "you did it you actually did it great job now I can be with you". He said smiling. "You must be tired I'll walk you to bed." We walked hand in hand to my room when I heard crying in front of me I looked at Adrian and we both stopped walking Jill was standing there in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt just staring at us crying "you left me for a human A HUMAN I can't believe this first you wouldn't date me because of stupid little Rose Hathaway then you say okay to dating me as long as I don't mention her and now you dump me for some STUPID HUMAN GIRL can't believe this whatever Adrian I gave you everything and you just throw it away and you, you stupid human you will rue the day you took him from me I will kill you." And with that she stormed off I looked at Adrian he nodded knowing what I needed to do he pulled me toward the guardian building and raced up the stairs to Rose's room he looked at the sign on the door and sighed and knocked a moment late Dimitri opened the door in what looked like his pajamas "what's wrong is everything ok". He asked looking at our clasped hands "um sort of can we talk to you guys". So we told them what happened in the dream and with Jill and her threat to me "so let me get this straight your know dating each other and you just dumped Jill like that that's ridicules but I wouldn't say I'm surprised because you can the chemistry between you to." She looked at Dimitri like she excepted him to say something but he just shrugged and kissed her cheek "whatever is fine with you she's your best friend's sister." Adrian looked away as he kissed her cheek is this what I had to deal with know? Adrian being jealous and not going around Rose? That's okay if that is what I had to deal with to be with Adrian then so be it. We left there and I turned to Adrian he stopped and looked at me " okay so is this what I'm going to have to deal with know you being jealous around Rose or what I know that you still love her but let her _go_". I said "but don't think just because I'm saying this means I don't like you because I do just I want to make sure I'm the only one and you don't have wandering eyes". I said without breathing. He looked at me for a while then sighed waited then started laughing. "I was right you do like me I wasn't using my compulsion on you I was _testing you_". I was suddenly furious I couldn't believe it " does this mean you don't like me because if so well fine then Adrian Ivashov I hate you but if you do like me then forget that last statement". I said with a smile " I do like you but I couldn't tell you because Rose said you wouldn't like me back so I thought if I tricked you then you might say with your actions if you like me or not." He said with a smile then looked great on his prefect face. "But there is a problem with us dating you dated Rose she is way prettier than me and I can't compete with her I'm also nothing like her I won't be asking for you to bite me like Rose did just know that." With that I kissed him on the cheek and went into my room closing the door as I entered. I was so happy and couldn't contain it I defiantly couldn't sleep but laid in my bed waiting for sleep to come anyway and waited and waited but I was not going to sleep first because of the threat that Jill made and second because of my happiness. I never had a boyfriend and had a feeling when my superiors called to check up on me I wouldn't be telling them about Adrian I would be a disgrace.

The next morning I woke up feeling like the night before was a dream until I opened the door and Adrian was standing with a crooked smile on his face and a ciggerate in his left hand. "You know that's good for you and secondhand smoke isn't good for me either". I said he just shrugged and ask if I was hungry I said sure and we walked hand in hand to the café at the edge of court Rose was sitting with Lissa at a table with the biggest smile on her face I've ever seen. Adrian walked over to the table with Lissa and sat down "hey cousin". She smile and nodded in agreement she looked at Rose like she excepted her to say something she sighed and said. "we moved the wedding up we got everything together and thought it would be stupid to wait so it's today in 2 hours so get your dresses and Sydney your coming with me I have a surprise for you". She said with a smile. She walked off and I followed she turned a corner and turned and said. "Would you like to be my Maid of Honor?" she said with a smile. "And does Adrian want to be Dimka's Best Man I don't have the heart to ask him and if I ask he'll say no". "Yes I will let me go ask Adrian about that but if he says no it's not because of you know that". I said I ran over to wear Adrian sat talking to Lissa "Um Adrian me and Rose have a question for you". He nodded and I took a deep breath relax I told myself it's just a question the worst that can happen is he says no "do you want to be Dimka's Best Man". I said with a smile he looked at Lissa who was looking at him with a pleading look then at me and Rose then he sighed

Chapter 3

"Yes I will". I looked at him happily I was so happy he was prefect I left with Rose then I didn't know what she had planned I mean what colors would I have to wear and I was curious about everything. She showed me a dress that I loved it was red and clung to my skin it went to about my mid-thigh and had a neckline that made me look wonderful "what shoes should I wear with this "I asked her with a smile "we have matching shoes she handed me a pair of quarter boots with a long skinny heel I needed practice with those shoes "how long do we have until the wedding". She looked at her watch and held a one as in one hour crap no practice for me I had just enough time to go run to my room grab my makeup make sure Adrian was getting ready and get back here to do my make up and put my dress on. "Who else is your bridesmaids"? I asked her "Dimka's Sister Victoria, Meredith and Lissa". She smiled and told me to run to my room and get my makeup and check on Adrian. As I walked I thought and I thought hard why would Adrian just decide to be Adrian's Best Man when two days ago he told Rose no? was it because I asked him or was he planning revenge I needed to know I couldn't let Rose get hurt it was wrong especially today I got to my room and found Adrian holding my makeup for me I smiled thanks and we walked together " why did you decide to be in the wedding what are you planning". I asked him. " I'm not planning anything I promise not today I realized you were right I need to let Rose go so I guess I'll start at her wedding did you know Abe is coming out for her wedding". My blood ran cold my heart stopped beating Abe is coming here as in here suddenly I was scared I wouldn't mention my relationship with Adrian to my superiors but Abe _would_ he was dangerous this is bad really bad. In Russia we called Abe _Zmey _meaning serpent he had all kind of connections with the Alchemists so as you can see it was bad really bad. "Great just wonderful you sure know how to make me not nervous". I shooed him off to go to Dimitri and get ready and then practically ran to Rose's dressing area "why didn't you tell Abe is here I'm mean why is he even coming here does he have so connection to you". I was seriously curious. "Sydney I'm so sorry I forgot about that but he's my dad it's tradition and it just didn't cross my mind". _Zmey_ was her_ dad_ no wonder he was so protective of her. I finally got done with the makeup and went to my dress on I still couldn't believe she got the right size shoes and dress size it was great . When I was done I went to see how Rose was doing. Her dress was beautiful it was white and really long and straight it had white lace sleeves that had roses and vines all up and down the selves and her veil was really long and there was already someone holding the train and the veil. She looked gorgeous and glowing she blushed when she saw me looking and said "too much or not enough". I stared was she crazy to little it was perfect " it's perfect" I told her she nodded. And then the music started and she told me that I go right before her so after Lissa wait five seconds and then go I said okay. After Lissa went I counted to 5 then went down the stairs the aisle was great it looked like Siberia threw up on it was flowers and vines and the arch was covered in Roses intertwined with vines and the Siberian flowers. Dimitri stood under that arch way with the biggest smile ever on his face I finally got to my destination and got on the platform that was for me and turned and saw Rose walking down the aisle and if possible Dimitri's smile got bigger. I saw Abe then and had to struggle to control my breathing. When Rose got there the wedding started. "Do you Rosemarie Jean Hathaway take Dimitri Beilkov to be your husband for better or for worse in sickness and in health for richer and for poorer as long as your heart beats". She smiled and said. "I do". Then he asked Dimitri the same thing and he said the same thing. " By the power vested in me by the state of Pennsylvania I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride". After the wedding we had the best party ever it was great we had cake, and went to the beach.

Chapter 4

Rose was packing her stuff when I went to her room, when I asked why she looked at me like I was dumb. Oh, stupid she was packing for St. Vladimir's so that means that me and Adrian have to pack. "Are you going to the school if so wait for me I have to come to Lissa's well protected she doesn't need me I will report that to my superiors". I asked her and she nodded so I went to my room to pack. Adrian was waiting outside and had his hand in his pocket. What was he hiding? I looked him suspiciously what was he doing here I thought we agreed that I would go to him today we would go to lunch outside of court.

"Hey what are you doing here Adrian" I said eyeing his pocket were a square box was bulging out. "Well I had a question for you, we've been going out for 10 months and I was wondering". He suddenly brought the box out and got on one knee. "Sydney sage will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me I love you and would never hurt and want to tie myself to you in every way possible". He smiled his great smile and waited. In the box was a tiny ring with a thousand little diamond it sparkled like his eyes. I took a deep breath and centered myself "Yes Adrian I will marry you". He scooped me up and slipped the ring on my finger. He put me on the floor and said "I know you want to go tell everyone so go I love you". I ran to Rose's room as fast as the shoes Adrian bought me- heels of course- would let me. " Rose you will never guess what just happened". I said as I opened the door she turned and looked at me. "What did he do?" she asked. "Adrian just proposed to me!" I said excitedly. She looked toward the bathroom as the door opened to show Jill shaking violently with tears she looked at my finger and started shaking more. "Oh my god Jill I didn't know you were here". Jill was missing no one but Lissa knew where she was and she wouldn't tell Rose so Rose couldn't tell me. "I hate you stupid human h-h-he a-a-a-always said he n-never m-marry m-m-me". She stuttered and ran out of the room. I stared at the door that she rushed out of. "Wow he proposed to you that is so not Adrian but congrats you guys look happy together". I smiled she then went back to packing. I left then knowing she would tell Dimitri and Lissa. I went back to my room and found Adrian sitting there. " So where are we moving?" He asked me I looked at him how did he know what had to tell him. "Well I have to go were Rose goes so we're going to Montana I have a guest house so I guess we're going soon cause Rose is". He nodded and kissed me on the cheek and left to pack.

I had nothing to pack most of my stuff-not including the stuff Adrian bought for me- was still in the suitcase so I just had to put the stuff Adrian got me in my new suitcase. Adrian came in and had his suitcase in his hand. "Rose is getting on a plane with Dimka it's time to go". I grabbed all my suitcases and ran out of the room I was nervous I've never been to the school but I knew that had nothing to be afraid of because Adrian would protect me.

Chapter 5

When we land I got a sudden pang of guilt we were leaving Lissa all alone and unprotected. We were met at the airport by a blonde with skin tight pants and a rocker band t-shirt that I never heard of. I looked at rose who was this guy she looked back wondering the same thing. "Hey look at who it is how are you Dimitri it's been awhile old friend." He said with a smile that froze my blood. " Yes it has my dear friend but I'm sorry we must be going send my regards for your maker". Dimitri said. Maker? Oh my god that's why rose was looking like that he was stirgoi! I looked at Dimitri suddenly and then back at Rose and her human baby in her arms(Everyone was worried the baby would be stirgoi but turned out human). "You may leave know Dalton we need to be going". Just then two Guardians came up and attacked the stirgoi. "Thank you Guardians for your help I believe your our escorts". They both nodded and gestured for us to go first. When we were walking I kept stealing glances at the two Guardians next to us. They were tall but not like moroi tall with dark skin the one on the left had deep piercing blue eyes and the one on the right had dark hair that hung in his face looking at the back of both of their necks I noticed they each had to _monija _marks which looks like two lightning bolt in the shape of x's, but they didn't have a promise marks, so they were novices glad they send babies to guard the fort.

We got to the school and I was very surprised when they led me and Adrian to the same guest house guess Adrian filled them in how we are never apart. "What do you mean I have to go to classes I am not a vampire I'm not even half a vampire". I exclaimed when Dimka handed me a schedule. "Well technically you are a vampire I know you don't believe me but its true you only have to go 4 classes after lunch you will have Jill in a class." He said with a smile then seeing my uncomfortable expression started to fade. "Oh my god I'm so sorry it was me who said you might be more at home with her I totally forgot about it". I wave it off really it was nothing they only one that looked like he might jump out the window was Adrian and that was his natural instinct when Jill and me being in the same room was talked about. "I thought Jill wasn't going back to school I thought she was quieting I heard-" Dimitri cut me off by holding his hand up. " If you heard she was running away and living with Abe it isn't real". I looked at him questionly I haven't even heard that one. "I was going to say that I heard she became stirgoi I guess not". Adrian looked at me he obviously didn't know that. Dimitri shook his head he then waved us toward our room me and Adrian snuggled closer and walking slowly both of us not in any hurry.

When we got there I gasped in surprise they went all out here the guest house was big enough for me and Adrian along with 2 babies to be able to have a play room and a bedroom for each of them and right in the kitchen was a small dining table with a fancy dinner for two I was amazed. "Is this good I didn't know if you wanted chicken or turkey so I asked Rose and after she laughed at me and said you didn't eat she said every girl likes chicken just go with that." It was hilarious and totally sounded like something Rose would say.

After we ate we took a walk around campus and we found Rose and a bunch of guys laughing. She ran up to us and her flock followed her everywhere she went. "Hey guys Adrian you remember the fight club of retards and a surprise visitor." She said with a smile pointing behind her back to a boy I remember from a while ago Eddie I think his name was. "Oh Sydney I am so sorry okay Eddie this is Sydney don't stare at her like that she's obviously taken by Adrian." This was followed by hoots of laughter and by a very annoying kid who looks like he's ben for a while. "Adrian you're going to marry a human that is priceless what does your mother think about this oh wait I'm sorry your mother is in prison she probably doesn't know about this". And that was followed by Adrian letting go of my hand and punching him in the face. "I told you not to bring that up Jesse I would've hit you to". Rose says with a smile. This was Jesse Zelkos know this was strange Rose was talking to him but just then Jill walked by and glowered at me and Adrian clasped hands and smiled at Rose and Jesse whistled as she walked by. Rose punched him in the face and everyone laughed so she wasn't friendly to him how could she be he hurt her and Lissa but shouldn't he be graduated. "Shouldn't you be out of here". I asked my face smug. Suddenly there was a big explosion from the front of the school and from the fire Abe came out smiling great so know he makes grand entrances that's just great. "Sydney you have been keeping something from me you and Adrian are getting married?" he asked eyeing our clenched hands. Oh man oh man this is bad very bad. Rose motioned for me to run and kept on mouthing go at me. I pulled on Adrian hand and when he looked at me I motioned for us to leave 3…..2…1 and we booked it down up to the dorms and kept running and laughing until we got far away from the group.

Back in our room after we told the man at the door not to let Abe Mazur in this house we were lying on the couch curled up together watching a movie and ignoring the usual banging on the door and screaming at us to open the door our I would be fired. The last part always made me laugh I already quiet they just didn't know it yet. "Sydney Adrian open the door NOW!" he screamed at us I finally got up and opened the door. "One I already quit they just don't know yet two yelling at us to open the door won't have us open the door". He looked at me like he didn't believe I was talking to him like that. Score 1 Sydney 0 _Zmey_. "Sydney I want to give you my approval if you had to marry a Moroi then I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad its Adrian you will be a good ". He smiled at me and I knew my mouth was hanging open like the biggest retard in the world . Abe was being nice what is going on was everything I learned from my dad false? I guess so because one I'm going to marry a vampire and two Abe was being nice it is so strange. "Well thank you Abe". I then realized I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle. I looked at Adrian a question in my eyes he looked at me and nodded we always knew what we were thinking. "Abe I have a question will you walk me down the aisle?" He looked very surprised well wasn't this nice we were all just a big bundle of surprise. " Of course I am honored that you asked though you don't have anyone else to as your father probably has no idea at all that you were even dating." He said with a smile. He handed Adrian a piece of paper and told him not to open it around me and left.

In class the next day I realized that I really truly hated vampires everyone was staring at me and asking why I had that really pretty tattoo on my face. By the end of the day I said I am an alchemist and explained what an alchemist is so many times that it was ingrained in my memory my last class of the day was Christian's class the best class in my opinion until I remembered what he taught. Moroi defense great another class I can't do due to the fact that I am **HUMAN** no matter what Dimka says and no matter what the system says. "Hey Sydney I know you think that your human but your kind of making fire from your hands looks like we know what your element is." Christian said with a smirk smile on his face and sure enough when I looked down there was blue fire dancing along my fingertips I stared back at them there is no way that I'm a vampire no way I am human.

"Sydney are you okay Sydney your starting to worry me". Adrian was trying to get my attention but I was purposely ignoring him I just got off the phone with my dad and it turns out my mom had an affair with a Moroi so I'm Dhampir that's just great why didn't anyone tell me this before I came here.

"Rose was right". I told Adrian he just looked at me puzzled. "She said I wasn't human when I went into Christain class we discovered I had an affinity for fire no human has an affinity." I told him tears streaming down my face. He just held me in his arms. Later that day we sat and watched _The Vampire Diaries_ on repeat and laughing at the stereotypes when Rose came in and stood right in front of the TV "What the hell do you think you guys are doing?" Adrian just started laughing of course he knew what was going on I on the other hand just discovered my powers and could not read minds. So I thought toward him "what is she talking about". "you aren't telling me something". Rose said with one hip jutting out and one eyebrow up. "when did you learn how to do the one eyebrow thing?" I asked changing the subject I did not want to get into that with her. "stop changing the subject Christian told me everything how you have a fire affinity you're the first Dhampir with an affinity do you know what this means your special". She said looking and at me and smiling. "Listen to me Rose Belikov I am not special I am just a normal half-vampire trying to figure out how this is all happening". I said getting closer to Adrian. "Sydney you never know she could be right think about it you're the first half vampire out there with an affinity for fire I don't know any that do anything except kick you to a pulp and give you that your so stupid and childish stop smoking and drinking look that Dimitri and Rose likes to give me". Adrian said with a smile shaking his head. Everyone wanted to think I was so special but how can I be special when all my life I was told it was better to be normal but looking at all the people around the room that loved me I realized something.

I was special and loved.

Chapter 6

"Focus Sydney feels the fire within and push out through your fingers and let it go." Christian said as though it was so easy to be told that you have an affinity when just a few days ago you were normal. I focused my mind and felt the flame inside me move toward my fingers and out my hands. "Um Sydney your kind of setting the building on fire". But I wasn't listening I was feeling the amazing high feeling of power and I couldn't stop myself the fire just kept coming I could hear Christian yelling for help and Adrian trying to calm me down but failing I was on a role and wasn't stopping anytime soon I could hear Rose yelling for Dimitri and others yelling for me to stop and then I saw Adrian eyes and stopped and then the world went black.

I woke up with my head hurting and still feeling the tingling of power in my finger tips. "Sydney?" I heard someone from my left say. "What the hell were you doing out there? You were in some kind of trance no one could reason with you, you burnt Dimitri's hand what happened". What did happen? I remember the feeling that I still felt the burst of power in my fingers and knew that if I still thought about it I could start a fire and feel the power again. " Its easy to explain she never used blue fire before and she let take over her and I bet she still feels the power in her fingers and can do it again if she thought to much about it". I could I knew that wonderful blazing power and slight burning that felt wonderful. Suddenly I felt it and the power that comes along with it. "Stop her! Someone stop her before she dos something stupid hurry I can feel the rush of power over from way over here." I seen Adrian's eyes I heard him say stop it and stopped I couldn't even feel it anymore it was gone.

They took me to my dorm and laid me on the couch I'm tired of being treated like a child but oh well I guess I'm out of control and can't be trusted but Adrian says not to say that about me that I'm more trust worthy than all of them put together espically Demitri Adrian still isn't that happy about Rose and him but he's a lot better than he was with them being together and happily married. I need to get wedding plans together anyway. "Hey Babe can you hand me the wedding dress booklet over there we need to start making plans." He reached over and handed me a book that was huge but held every girls fanasty wedding dress hopefully mine was in there as well. Flipping through the pages there was so many dresses from ball gown styles to not even there it was so over whelming then I flipped to the last page with what I thought was no hope then I saw it the dress a long ball gown that looked like it was straight out of the 1860's it was beautiful and perfect I loved it. I couldn't show Adrian but I could show Rose to see what she thinks I would need to call stores to see if they have that dress in my size and how much it would be. Walking to the teachers dorm with all my wedding stuff was like walking through the desert with a bolder on your back. When I finally got there I was sweating and then had to go up 2 flights of stairs. "Rose open up I need to talk to you". She opened the door slowly as if scared what could be on the other side. She pulled me in closed the door and locked it. "Dimitri was just in here his eyes were red-ringed he had fangs and he tried to kill me!" I stared in horror Dimitri tried to kill Rose what is going on. She was fumbling around the room and when she turned she had fang marks on her neck. "Rose what happened".

"Well he isn't Dhampir he's moroi he asked to drink while it was getting hot and heavy and I said…. Sure and he did but he started to take too much and I tried pushing him away but I wasn't strong enough and then his head went up and I saw his eyes and I freaked he ran out of the room crying and hasn't came back since then I don't know what happened he just flipped he was fine he was just hungry can you go find him Sydney"? I nodded and ran off. Know if I was a sad moroi where would I ran to the church rushing in but no one was there I should have known better why would a Strigoi/Moroi be hiding in a church? But that led to where the hell was he maybe in the coffee shop? I ran in the coffee shop and heard crying it was obviously Dimitri it was weird hearing him cry he was so god like and strong. "Dimka it's Sydney Rose is really worried can we talk". I shouted he looked up and nodded. "What happened I thought you weren't like that anymore"?


End file.
